<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>digging buddy! by moggin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240197">digging buddy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin'>moggin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>dream has never heard a british accent before lmao, sand castles, they're kiddos its cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream meets george on the beach and theyre both seven year olds its really cute and wholesome lmao</p><p>prompt: beach day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>digging buddy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream dug sand out of his little moat using his green plastic shovel. He made a small castle, but when he was done he noticed how close it was to the ocean, and the tide was rising. He would have to protect it.</p><p>	He started digging furiously with as much strength and efficiency as his tiny seven-year-old body could manage, before he felt a reluctant tap on his shoulder.</p><p>	He turned and looked at the boy who was blocking the sun, casting a shadow on only him. “Can I help you dig?”</p><p>	A digging buddy!! Dream nodded, scooting over and handing the boy the shovel he was using, opting to use his hands. The boy looked frail, and he had fluffy brown hair and blue swim trunks. He started digging. Dream could tell he was trying, but he wasn’t digging as efficiently as Dream had been. Regardless, Dream started scooping sand out of the hole with his hands.</p><p>	“I’m George,” the boy finally said.</p><p>	“I’m Dream. Nice to meet’cha.” Dream held out his sandy hand to shake George’s, and the boy shyly took it. Dream shook the hand aggressively before letting go and going back to digging. George’s mind seemed to reboot before he also went back to digging.</p><p>	“What’s your favorite color?” George asked.</p><p>	“Green. What’s yours?”</p><p>	“Blue.”</p><p>	“Blue’s cool. The ocean’s blue, and the sky’s blue, and I found a blue crab once. Why don’t you pronounce your ‘R’s?” Dream didn’t stop digging while he rambled, nor did he even turn to look at George.</p><p>	“I’m here with my parents. We’re from Britain.”</p><p>	“Britain??? That’s like, a million billion miles away!!” Now Dream was looking at him, stars in his eyes.</p><p>	“”Yeah! We took a plane. It was my first time on a plane.”</p><p>	“I’ve never been on a plane before, what’s it like? How high did you go? Are the clouds soft?”</p><p>	“You go, like, really high, and you can’t touch the clouds but you can see them outside your window. It was really cool!! Sometimes, the plane turned and I could look almost straight down.”</p><p>	“Woah!!!!”</p><p>	“I know right!! It’s so cool!”</p><p>	“I wanna go on a plane…” Dream grumbled. </p><p>	“Wanna go in the ocean?”</p><p>	“We need to finish the hole, though.”</p><p>	“The castle’s gone.”</p><p>	Dream looked at the shapeless hump that used to be his castle, and sighed. He hadn’t even noticed it had fallen. “Yeah, let’s go in the ocean.” </p><p>	The two played for a couple hours, their parents exchanging contact info when George had to leave, and they went to the beach to play every day after that until George had to go back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading uwu im so late lmao im uploading day 10 on the 22nd pfft</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>